


Dancing in the Moonlight (August)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, Song fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny knew what he was doing when he bought popsicles.





	Dancing in the Moonlight (August)

It was hot.

It was always hot in August, before the summer winds broke into the autumn breeze. New York was sweltering indoors and out, and there was absolutely no escaping.

Sonny still insisted on opening all the windows in Rafael’s apartment. Rafael wasn’t even sure the windows opened at all until Sonny had them all open before he even got home one evening.

Rafael thought about that a lot. Sonny making himself at home. Sonny using his key so liberally. The key he’d practically begged Rafael to give him.

Well, there was no begging. There was rafael staring at the spare key on his key ring and thinking it might be nice if Sonny could come and go as he pleases, and in weeks since he’d given it to Sonny, that had paid off. Sonny could arrive in the middle of the night without waking Rafael. Sonny could let himself in to have dinner ready if he got off first.

Or he could get to Rafael’s to open the windows.

It was still hot, even though Sonny almost insisted he could feel a breeze.

Rafael was still hot. From being in a fitted three-piece suit all day without he chance to sit and cool down, he was almost beginning to sweat through his undershirt.

Somehow, Sonny was unperturbed by the heat, which Rafael found astounding. Maybe it was because Sonny didn’t have any extra weight on him, maybe it was because Sonny wasn’t a swarthy Cuban, but Sonny had never more than inconvenient rosy cheeks from the heat. Sonny didn’t have sweat on his brow, not down his neck, and he never had sweat stains under his arms. Rafael was still disgusted by him.

Being unaffected by the heat was how Sonny was on Rafael as soon as he stepped through the front door.

“Sonny, come on,” Rafael said, pushing at him. “I’m sweaty and gross. You don’t want this.”

“How wrong you are, my love. But I’ll let you go cool off with a shower ‘cause I know how crabby you’re gonna be if I don’t let you. But I gotta surprise for you when you get out, so don’t be long!”

All Rafael had wished for all day was some alone time with the cold tap in his shower, and Sonny is asking him to be quick?

Still, Rafael got in the shower and washed fast. Feeling far more refreshed, he got out and dressed in simple jeans and a polo.

“Why’d ya get dressed?” Sonny asked when they met again. He was in a simple t-shirt and basketball shorts, but Rafael wanted to give the illusion that they were still trying for each other.

Rafael tried to look over Sonny’s shoulder to see what he was preparing. He smelled nothing coming from the stove or oven, but Sonny was making something.

“Hey, come on,” Sonny said, pushing Rafael to the side. “It’s a surprise.”

Rafael was very confused, and grew even more so when Sonny began putting the items into a small ice chest.

“Okay, seriously, what are you doing?” Rafael asked.

Sonny held his hand out. “Just follow me.”

Rafael grew a hundred times more confused when Sonny climbed out one of the open windows onto the fire escape. Then, Sonny climbed up, and Rafael had no choice but to follow.

They got to the roof short minutes later, the air around them stiff and hot, but under the direct moonlight and not in the stuffy apartment, it was less hot. Between the rare solitude, the city lights illuminating around them, and the cute smile on Sonny’s face, Rafael wasn’t upset about their whereabouts.

“Okay, can you tell me why we’re on the roof?” Rafael asked.

“We needed some fresh air,” Sonny replied, leading Rafael to a little table that Sonny had clearly set up ahead of time.

He instructed Rafael to sit, then Sonny began unpacking the ice chest. To Rafael’s surprise, Sonny pulled out fresh sandwiches, chips, and classic glass bottles of Coke.

“This better be—“

“Ham and mustard. Honestly, Rafi, you act like I don’t know you at all.”

Rafael took a bite of his sandwich and was pleased by the chilled, refreshing taste of the cold sandwich.

“Now, I know it’s nothin’ special, but—“

Rafael stopped him. “You remembered mustard. It’s perfect.”

Sonny smiled. “Look what I got for dessert.” He opened the ice chest, and Rafael saw popsicles poked into the ice at the bottom.

He let out a laugh. “I haven’t had a popsicle in years.”

“You’re missing out. They take ten years off your life, I swear.”

Rafael just laughed.

Sonny opened his phone and started some light music halfway through their meal, but they continued to talk over it and over their sandwiches. Rafael felt relaxed and was able to ignore the heat, thankfully. He needed a break from it. He needed to not feel sweat running down his back or fear he smelled like sweat for a little while.

The Coke was a reprieve. Although he usually lived on coffee and alcohol, soda was not a part of Rafael’s usual palate. It was sticky and too sweet, but this glass was perfect to remind Rafael of keeping watch while Alex broke fire hydrants open during his childhood in the Bronx, then stealing Cokes and popsicles from a bodega down the street. Years later, he found out that the bodega owner knew the entire time what they were taking but he never busted them because they were “good boys”. Boys going some place.

“Some place” was right, but Rafael pushed the negative from his mind and focused on the positive memories he had from his barrio. Cokes, friends, hot summers staying outside because it was less stifling, being run out of the public pools every day...

Rafael had a lot of memories, but there was still the here and now. Here, on his roof, under the faint stars he could imagine making out. Now, with Sonny, Sonny smiling, Sonny dancing silly to the ridiculous songs that came over his phone, Sonny with mustard on his lip just begging Rafael to wipe away.

Eventually, they pulled their chairs together and brought out the popsicles. Rafael leaned back in his chair and sucked gently on the popsicle.

“‘Kay, you gotta stop eating it like that,” Sonny said.

Rafael didn’t realize Sonny was staring at him until Rafael lazily rolled his head to him, lips still around the popsicle.

Knowing exactly what he was doing, Rafael slowly drawled it out of his mouth with a pop.

“Sorry, what?” he asked.

Sonny was already breathless. “I-I—“

“You did this,” Rafael said, licking a drop of juice dripping down the side before it could reach his hand.

Sonny’s jaw dropped as Rafael pushed the sucker back into his mouth and hallowed his cheeks to suck it hard. Rafael thought Sonny was going to moan.

Rafael grinned as he finished his popsicle in silence. He took the stick from Sonny and walked back to the ice chest to deposit the trash, and when he came back, he stood over Sonny.

“Rafi?” Sonny asked as Rafael placed his hands on the arms of Sonny’s chair and leaned in.

Rafael went in for a kiss, opting for deep and wet instead of chaste and short. Sonny immediately grabbed his hips and moaned, trying to pull Rafael down onto his lap.

Rafael knew the chair would not hold both of them, so he kneeled between Sonny’s thighs and pulled Sonny closer to continue kissing.

Rafael didn’t know what came over him. The voyeurism, the heat, sucking on that popsicle...all he knew was he wasn’t finished with dessert.

He reached for Sonny’s shorts—which he managed to get his mind around because they were so not sexy— and pulled on the elastic band.

“W-what are you doing?” Sonny asked as Rafael worked the material down.

“I’m not done sucking,” Rafael said, and Sonny’s head fell back as he moaned this time.

It didn’t take long for Rafael to work Sonny to full-hardness. Between jacking him roughly and continuing with the searing kisses, Sonny was hard in no time and begging for Rafael to continue, if the hand gently pulling Rafael’s hair was anything to go by.

So Rafael did. He pushed Sonny’s shirt up and kissed down his abs, dipped his tongue into Sonny’s belly button, then slowly licked the head of Sonny’s cock.

Sonny sighed. “Christ...”

“Mmm,” Rafael replied, lapping at the fluid dripping from Sonny.

Rafael licked some more, getting Sonny wet, then fell in to take more and more of Sonny in his mouth until his nose hit the hairs at the base of Sonny’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, baby, yes,” Sonny babbled as Rafael did it again and again.

Rafael’s mouth still had a tinge of a grape popsicle taste, but he could imagine the delectable sweetness was coming from Sonny. It made him work harder, chase Sonny’s taste, pull the sounds and squirms from Sonny.

“You feel so good,” Sonny moaned. “So good, so perfect, Rafi...your mouth—“

Rafael beamed under the praise. He hallowed his cheeks again, sucking hard, and Sonny gasped and bucked up into his throat.

Rafael needed to pull off for air, and he did so messily so his spit slicked lips dripped onto Sonny’s cock. Sonny loved that, loved the mess, and Rafael barely had a chance to take a breath before Sonny was gripping his chin and bringing him in to lick into his mouth. Rafael pumped his cock to continue stimulation before diving back for more, but Sonny didn’t seem to be wanting to let Rafael go.

Sonny gripped Rafael’s head with both hands, and Rafael was sure he was going to push him back down, but instead, Sonny tightened and pulsed in Rafael’s hand. He broke the kiss, pressed his forehead against Rafael’s, and held eye contact while he came all over Rafael’s fingers.

“Jesus Christ,” Sonny whispered, catching his breath and playing with Rafael’s ears.

“I know,” Rafael said, “Now I know why you chose popsicles.”

“Happy accident,” Sonny said.

Rafael stood after a second, going back to the table in search of a napkin. When he returned to Sonny, he was fully dressed again and leaning back in his chair.

“You’ll have to carry me downstairs,” Sonny said.

“I think not.”

Sonny huffed out a laugh. “Come on, let’s clean up and go back downstairs. Crank up the air. I’m too damn hot.”

“It was your idea to come up here!” Rafael cried before Sonny stole a kiss.

“Love you,” Sonny said.

Rafael smiled. “I love you too.”

Once they were downstairs and everything was cleaned up, Sonny opened the freezer and grinned at Rafael.

“Want another popsicle?”

Rafael rolled his eyes and went into the bedroom. Sonny followed like a puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest. 
> 
> Prompt: Cheap date 
> 
> Just so you know. My stories will not end because of last night’s SVU. I loved them when they weren’t canon and I’ll love them after our hope of canon is completely crushed. 
> 
> That said, I hope everyone is doing okay after the shock of Wednesday. I know it was a huge surprise to a lot of people, me included, and I hope you as Barisi fans don’t go anywhere!


End file.
